Help Wanted
by Meraculas
Summary: Melinda Gordon is trying to help a ghost cross over, but it has different plans. Enter Dean and Sam Winchester to save the day.


**A/N:** Okay this is a oneshot. Um, it is also a crossover with the show Ghost Whisperer, but you do not really have had to have seen the show to need to read this story. Though, I do recomend it (it being the show, Ghost Whisperer).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well okay, I do own the riddle in the story (which I do not even know that answer too, yet) and I do own the plot. Please review.

**

* * *

**

**Help Wanted:**

Melinda Gordon was no ordinary newly wed wife. It is true that she had recently moved to a small town and opened up an antique shop, but she had a secret. Ever since she was a young girl, she had been able to talk to ghosts.

"Hay, please, will you let me help you?" Melinda asked the ghost of the woman standing in the middle of the road.

"I do not want to leave." The ghost shot back, "I am perfectly happy the way that I am."

Melinda had been driving home when she saw the beautiful redhead standing in the middle of the road. She had looked like she was crying, so Melinda parked on the side and called out to her. It was not long until she realized the woman was in fact dead.

"You do not seem all that happy," Melinda, stated, "You are standing in the middle of the road."

"It is not as if I would be killed if a car hit me." The woman replied, "Why not just leave me alone, I have been dead for the past ten years and no one has bothered me before."

"Well I want to help you." Melinda said, "Please, tell me your name."

"Azure Rose Trudeau." The redhead replied with her chin in the air.

"How did you die, Azure?"

"It does not matter." Azure replied hotly, "If you do not leave me alone, I will kill you!"

The statement and the way it was said made Melinda back off. She got back into her car and drove home.

* * *

"Dude, I do not get it." Dean said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the music blasting from the speakers of his beloved Chevy 1963 Impala car. 

"Where once was light you will now find dark. From within the shadows do I embark. Though, shadow not, that is me. The world is my enemy." Sam repeated reading the email in his inbox out to Dean.

"Is it a vampire?" Dean asked unsure.

"Dude, this is from an old college friend of mine," Sam told him brother. Looking over at Dean's face he continued, "No it is not a vampire. I doubt it has anything to do with the supernatural."

"Well, I give up, what is it?" Dean asked.

"I do not know, I was asking you to see if you would know." Sam said.

"Well email your friend and ask for the answer."

"He said only to email back with the answer and he would let us know if we were right." Sam replied.

"Alright, man, now you are going to have me distracted for the case with that stupid riddle!" Dean yelled over his favourite Metallic song, "What is it we think we are hunting, again?"

"I think it might be a werewolf." Sam replied pulling of the word document with the little known facts that they had for their case so far, "How far are we?"

"We are probably about a day and a half away." Dean replied, "There is a small town a couple of hours away, we can stop there for the night."

* * *

Instead of heading to her home, she stopped at the library and did a search for 'Azure Rose Trudeau'. The only one that came up died eleven years ago in a violent car accident. Azure had been fleeing the scene of a murder, one that she had committed, and had been shot a police officer in the hand, she swerved then crashed into a tree in a ditch. 

Seeing that, Melinda then did a search for the name of the officer that had shot her in the hand, Mitchell Matthews. He had quit his job a year after Azure had died. Standing up Melinda headed to Mr. Matthew's home.

* * *

"Hi, can we get a room with two beds please?" Sam asked the nice woman behind the desk at the motel. 

"Yes sir, are you paying with cash or card?" She asked politely. Sam was glad Dean was outside still or he would be flirting this woman up so fast it would be scary.

"Card, here you go miss." Sam said handing one of their fake credit cards over.

"You have room 13; it is down to hall and to your left, Mr. Underwater." She said smiling. Sam took the keys and tried to stop himself from groaning at the name Dean had written on the card, Darwin Underwater.

"Dean, room 13, here is your key." Sam said exiting first to get his duffle bag of clothes.

"Room 13, do you know how unlucky that number is?" Dean asked.

"I have to ask, Darwin Underwater?" Sam shot back.

"Come on I want to get something to eat." Dean said closing the trunk before Sam could get his stuff.

They reached a diner and parked across the street before entering. A bell rang when they opened the door.

"Talk about your white picket fence." Dean muttered.

"Take a seat anywhere I will be right with you." A man said from behind the counter.

They took a seat in the corner; the man arrived at their table a minute later.

"My name is Mitchell Matthews, what can I get you to drink?" He asked them handing them menus.

"We will take just two beers please." Dean asked with a smile.

"Sure thing."

They sat there waiting for their drinks when a news bulletin appeared on the small TV screen behind the counter. It talked about the mysterious death of a police officer. He was found in his own home stabbed 13 times in the chest and with a gunshot wound in between his eyes. The alarm was on and there was no sign that anyone had been in there except the officer.

Turning to Sam, Dean said, "Interesting."

"You think we should check it out?" Sam asked.

Before Dean could reply, the bell above the door rang letting them know that someone had just entered the diner.

* * *

This was not good, Melinda thought. She was driving to the diner that Mitchell Matthews now owned when she heard the news about the dead cop on the radio; he had been killed much like the person Azure had killed before she died. The officer had also been in the same car as Mitchell when Azure died. 

She walked into the diner pausing just a second when she heard the bell above the door ring. She had been here before so she knew to sit anywhere. She looked around for a place to sit and saw two white males in shabby clothes sitting in the corner. Melinda did not recognize them but now was not the time. She walked over and took a seat at the counter where she could talk to Mitchell best.

"Hay there Melinda, what can I get you today?" He asked her.

"I will have just a cup of coffee please." Melinda replied with a smile. She watched as he poured her the cup, "Hay, did you hear about Henry?"

"Yah, all over the news, I used to work with him." Mitchell replied sadly.

"Have you ever heard of Azure Rose Trudeau?" Melinda asked him.

Before Mitchell could reply the two men from the corner walked up to the counter, "Um, can we get those beers please?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Right, I am sorry, I forgot." Mitchell replied bending down and grabbing two beer bottles. He handed them to the men as they took a new seat at the counter.

"So you were asking about that Trudeau girl?" Mitchell asked Melinda.

"Yes, have you heard of her?" Melinda asked again.

"Yah, Henry and I were chasing her when she died." Mitchell replied, "She was a murderer, killed pretty much the same way as Henry was killed. Thirteen stab wounds to the abdomen and a bullet to skull."

"So do you think this is a copy-cat?" The taller of the two males asked.

"Why would you want to know what I think?" Mitchell asked them.

"We are with the FBI, I am afraid that our badges are out in the car right now." The shorter said, "I am Kris Kendall and this is my partner Darwin Underwater."

"Oh, I am sorry then." Mitchell said, "I do not know what to think really. I do not know why anyone would want to commit a copy-cat crime of hers."

"People usually do it to get back at others." Darwin stated, "Revenge or because they want to make the person remember something horrible they did to the person they are copying."

"You said that you were with him when this Trudeau woman died, who ever is copying her, might come after you next." Dean told him, "And Miss, you are best not to worry your pretty little head over something like this."

With that said the two men left the diner but not before dropping a ten on the counter for the beers. Mitchell gave Melinda a smile before collecting the money. Melinda could not help but think that those FBI agents were hiding something.

* * *

"So I guess you think this is our kind of case, Dean." Sam said as they got into their car. 

"Come on, it has to be a pissed off spirit Sam. We just need to find out exactly who this, what did that woman say the girl's name was?"

"Azure Rose Trudeau." Sam answered.

"Right, we just need to figure out who she was." Dean finished.

Just then, someone knocked on the passenger side window.

"Shit, who ever knocked better clean that window." Dean said as Sam rolled the window down.

The woman from the diner stood there, "Hay, so you said your badges were in your car, can I see them?" she asked.

"Sure, _Darwin_, can you get them for me?" Dean asked Sam, "And just who would you be, Miss?"

"Melinda Gordon." The woman replied, "What is the FBI doing all the way out here?" She asked as Sam pulled out the badges and showed them to her.

"We were on our way to Phoenix." Sam replied, "But it looks like we are going to b taking a pit stop along the race."

"Ha, ha, very funny Sa… smart ass." Dean said covering up his almost slip up.

"You two really are not FBI, are you?" Melinda stated.

"You know that we could arrest you for what you just said." Dean stated.

"You could if you were really FBI." She said, "I saw those badges…"

"Then you know we are legit." Sam stated.

"…And I know they are fake. They had the names Conner Walker and Johnson Mayor on them." Melinda finished.

"Shit Sam, could you not have hidden the names!" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Well sorry, Dean, but all those credit card frauds were bound to build up a lot of bad karma." Sam said.

"And since when did you start believing in karma?" Dean shot back.

"Since Jess was killed by the demon the same way as mom." Sam replied calmly.

"Not this again…"

"Dude, you started it." Sam said, "If you had not told them that we were FBI with names that we had on some badges then we would be okay."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know what names we had on what badges?"

"I do not know you are the one who makes them." Sam said.

Melinda cleared her throat at that moment, "I am still here boys."

"Sam, could you not have mentioned the demon?" Dean yelled at his brother.

"Could you not have started this in the first place?"

"I am still standing here." Melinda said again, "How about this, I need some help with the ghost of Azure. She is refusing to cross over, seeing as you mentioned 'demon' I am thinking you might be able to help. Am I right in thinking this?"

"Well for one, I do not think we are dealing with a ghost." Dean stated.

"So, Dean, do not go and try to shot Casper in the head, okay." Sam said smiling.

"Shut up." Dean told his younger brother, "And two, we can help. We have been getting rid of these things since we were really young."

"Thank you." Melinda said, "So, where do we start?"

* * *

"Are you sure that this chick is buried here?" Dean asked Melinda again. 

They were walking through a local cemetery heading to where her body was buried. Sam had a backpack with the stuff they might need, while Dean had a gun as well as Sam. They refused to give one to Melinda, and Melinda had refused one.

"So what is it you are going to do?" Melinda asked.

"Burn the bone; that is one good way to get rid of an evil spirit." Sam replied pulling the strap further up his shoulder.

"Can we not try to get her to cross over peacefully?" Melinda asked.

"You said you tried and it did not work, beside we do not work like that." Dean stated reaching the grave marker, "Shovel."

The three started digging until they reached the coffin. Dean pulled it open, "Can I have the matches please."

Sam handed them to Dean quietly. Dean struck one and dropped it into the coffin; they were all on the ground above it. He struck about three more dropping them all in.

The form of a beautiful redhead appeared screaming in agony, "How could you?"

Her spirit then vanished and they all just stood there watching as the body finished burning. About an hour later, when the fire died down, they began covering the grave back up.

After the task was done, the brothers headed to the Impala, Melinda not far behind.

"How do you ever get used to doing something like that?" She asked them still shaken from the experience.

"Easy, you just keep doing it." Sam replied, "If you ever need anything, just call okay."

"Sure, if you guys are ever in the area drop by for a little while." Melinda told them as they got into the Impala.

"Hay, how good are you at riddles?" Dean suddenly asked her.

"I am all right, why?" Melinda asked.

Dean looked over at Sam, who just rolled his eyes in return, "Where once was light you will now find dark. From with in the shadows do I embark. Though, shadow not, that is me. The world is my enemy." Sam recited.

"Hum, well," Melinda said thinking, "'Where once was light you will now find dark', that might mean the setting and rising of the sun so it could be anywhere. 'From within the shadows do I embark'; which could be referring to anything that walks in the dark or light. 'Though, shadow not, that is me', that could means what it says, whatever the answer is it is not a shadow. 'The world is my enemy', well people think the world is against them all the time, so the answer would probably be humans." Melinda responded breaking the riddle apart.

"Humans that might actually work, right Sam?" Dean said glancing at Sam, "Email that old college friend and see if it is the answer."

"What, you guys do not know what the answer is?" Melinda asked surprised.

"Well, yah," Sam replied, "My old college friend sent me an email with that riddle. He said that we had to email the answer we came up with and if it was wrong he would let us know and we had to keep guessing until we got it right."

"Well, good luck with that." Melinda told them, "Have fun in Phoenix with what ever it is you are dealing with."

"We think it might be a werewolf." Dean stated, "You have fun yourself, remember you need anything, call. Sam gave you his cell number and his email, and he checks that everyday so do not worry about him not getting it."

"Bye." Sam said smiling as Dean turned the car on. They drove off with AC/DC's 'Back in Black' blaring from the speakers.


End file.
